Veritaserum
by Rosifer
Summary: Severus Snape entschließt sich, hinter das Geheimnis von James, Sirius, Remus und Peter zu kommen und muss letztendlich erkennen, dass Dinge anders kommen können, als man es sich vorstellt. - Oneshot!


Hier habe ich eine Geschichte, die ich für einen Fanfiction-Wettbewerb bei Harry Potter-Xperts schrieb.  
Es geht um meine Version der Vorkommnisse in der Nacht, in der James Potter Severus Snapes Leben rettet.  
Vielleicht gefällt euch die Geschichte ja!

_Disclaimer: Sämtliche in der Geschichte erwähnten Personen und Örtlichkeiten sind Eigentum von JKR. Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte auch nichts!_

**Veritaserum **

Der feuchte und schimmlige Geruch der Wände drang ihm in die Nase; doch er bemerkte es kaum noch. So oft war er schon hier gewesen – in seinem geheimen Raum, seiner Zuflucht. Hier konnte er seinen Gedanken nachhängen, lernen, experimentieren.

Er war nicht weit von den Gemeinschaftsräumen des Hauses Slytherin entfernt – seines Hauses in dieser Schule – dennoch wurde er hier nie gestört. Zu versteckt und vergessen lag diese alte Kerkerkammer.

Allerdings war diese Sicherheit nicht absolut. Der neue Hausmeister, Argus Filch, trieb sich ständig in den Fluren herum und verschreckte nichtsahnende Schüler oder hängte ihnen irgendwelche Missetaten an, die sie angeblich verbrochen hätten.

Die ganze Zeit schimpfte und grummelte er vor sich hin und verfluchte die nichtsnutzigen Schüler und deren grausame Angewohnheiten, ihm das Leben mit neuen Übeltaten schwer zu machen. Das einzige Wesen, das seine Zuneigung zu haben schien, war seine räudige Katze, Miss Daisy. Und die war nicht besser als er – hatte ihre Augen überall und schien ihrem Herrchen auf irgendeine Weise verraten zu können, wo sich neue Übeltäter befanden. Vor ihr musste _er_ seine Spuren am besten verwischen.

Filch selbst war kein Problem mehr. Ihn konnte er besänftigen und für sich einnehmen, indem er ein paar Schüler angeschwärzt hatte, die abends ein paar Papier-Drachen in den Fluren losgelassen hatten, die auf jeden, der unglückseligerweise vorbeikam – und dabei handelte es sich vorwiegend um Lehrer – Tinte spuckten.

Und dabei hatte er überhaupt keine Gewissensbisse, denn es handelte sich um ein paar verhasste Gryffindors, die ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit quälten und demütigten. Zu sehen, dass sie bestraft wurden, hatte ihm die restliche Woche über die beste Laune seit langem beschert.

So ein verflixtes Pech aber auch, dass sie irgendwie herausfanden, dass er sie verraten hatte. Was daraufhin folgte, war nicht gut für seinen ohnehin schon angeschlagenen Ruf in Hogwarts – _ha, als ob er je einen guten Ruf gehabt hätte_!

Wie zu erwarten, verhexten sie ihn. Sie jagten ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals, der ihm – für jedermann sichtbar – das kleine aber unmissverständliche Wörtchen „Petze" auf die Stirn tätowierte und die Aufmerksamkeit derjenigen, denen die Tätowierung noch nicht aufgefallen war, erregte, indem er ihn noch ein unkontrollierbares Grunzen und Quieken von sich geben ließ. Natürlich konnte Madame Pomfrey ihm helfen, aber bis dahin wusste jeder in der Schule bescheid.

Oh, wie er diese Typen hasste – allen voran Potter und Black. Diese arroganten Möchtegern-Helden. Stolzierten ständig durch die Schule, protzten mit ihren Erfolgen beim Quidditch oder ihren Streichen gegen andere, nicht so beliebte, Schüler, wie ihn. Es wurde Zeit, dass man ihnen eine Lektion erteilte.

Das war auch der Grund, weshalb er _heute _hier war. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass die vier unzertrennlichen Freunde –allein beim Gedanken an sie hatte er den unwiderstehlichen Drang sich zu übergeben – irgendetwas ausheckten.

Ein paar Mal im Monat verschwanden sie nachts in der Nähe der Wildhüterhütte. Er hatte schon versucht, ihnen zu folgen und dabei wäre er fast Prof. Dumbledore in die Arme gelaufen, doch jedes Mal schafften sie es, ihn abzuhängen. Und da er nicht glaubte, dass sie ihn mitbekommen hatten (_denn dann wäre er nicht ungeschoren davon gekommen!_), schafften sie das sogar unwillkürlich. Allein das zu wissen, machte ihn fuchsteufelswild. Er musste eine Möglichkeit finden, ihr Geheimnis herauszubekommen; wenn nicht durch spionieren, dann musste er eben sein Köpfchen einsetzen.

Also zerbrach er sich nächtelang den Kopf und fasste einen Entschluss, zu dem ihm sein Talent in „Zaubertränke" gerade sehr gelegen kam. Er würde einen Wahrheitstrank brauen – einen selbst entwickelten, denn die bereits bekannten waren ihm nicht zuverlässig genug.

Also schlug er sich ein paar weitere Nächte um die Ohren und bastelte sich ein Rezept zusammen. Zu dumm, dass er einige Zutaten dafür weder hatte, noch einfach so sammeln konnte. Es war ihm nur übrig geblieben, den Zutatenschrank im „Zaubertränke"-Klassenraum zu plündern, wobei er natürlich fast erwischt wurde – dreimal! – von Filch (_damit hätte er eigentlich rechnen müssen!_), Blister (_dem Zaubertranklehrer – Was hatte der auch um diese Zeit dort zu suchen?_) und Dumbledore (_Der war auch überall; noch schlimmer als Miss Daisy!_). Er konnte ihnen gerade noch so aus dem Weg gehen.

Völlig außer Atem und durchnässt von kaltem Schweiß erreichte er seine ‚Zuflucht'. So etwas würde er nie wieder machen! Er war für solch ein Abenteuer einfach nicht geschaffen!

Mit zitternden Händen verstaute er seine Schätze und kontrollierte noch einmal die bereits brodelnde Flüssigkeit in seinem Zauberkessel. Der Trank war kompliziert und brauchte lange in der Zubereitung und so hatte er keine Zeit verschwenden wollen, bis er die Gelegenheit hatte, an den Zutatenschrank zu kommen.

Jetzt war es fast soweit. Es fehlten nur noch ein paar Zutaten und es war fertig: sein Verita-Serum. Lange genug hatte es gedauert, denn leider war ihm eines Nachts ein Fehler unterlaufen und er musste von vorn anfangen. Zum Glück hatte er genug Zutaten gestohlen, so dass er nicht noch einmal dieseTortur durchmachen musste.

Vorsichtig fügte er die letzten Bestandteile hinzu: Valerische Wurzel – zur Beruhigung und stärkeren Konzentration auf die gestellten Fragen, Kava-Kava – eines der gestohlenen Kräuter und etwas Fliegenpilz, um sein Opfer noch fügsamer zu machen.

Es war fertig! Jetzt müsste er es nur noch testen und dann – dann würden sie es bereuen, ihn so zu behandeln. Er würde dann triumphieren. Er – SEVERUS!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Der Moment war gekommen. Severus würde sein Serum heute Mittag anwenden – und zwar bei Potter. Er würde ihm schon seine Geheimnisse herauskitzeln. Und das Beste war, Potter konnte überhaupt nichts dagegen tun.

Severus schlich gerade durch einem Steinkorridor in der Nähe der Eingangshalle und stoppte vor einem Gemälde mit einer riesigen, überladenen Obstschale. _Hmm, wie waren sie hier hereingekommen?_ Er hatte einmal aus Zufall beobachtet, wie zwei Schüler durch dieses Gemälde einstiegen und gerade noch so einen Blick in den Raum dahinter werfen können, bevor die Tür sich wieder schloss.

Hierhinter war die Küche von Hogwarts verborgen. Severus hatte gesehen, wie die Schüler irgendetwas auf dem Bild berührt hatten; doch was? Nach und nach berührte Severus die verschiedenen Früchte auf dem Gemälde, doch nichts geschah. Frustriert ließ er seine Hand über das Bild hinabrutschen und als er dabei über die Birne strich, bewegte sie sich und verwandelte sich in einen Türknauf. Severus unterdrückte einen Freudenschrei, öffnete die Tür und verschwand im Inneren der Küche.

Sofort kamen mehrere Hauselfen auf ihn zu und fragten mit piepsenden Stimmchen: „Sir! „Was können wir für Sie tun, Sir?"

„Nichts! Lasst mich in Ruhe!" zischte Severus und drängte sich durch die Gruppe der Hauselfen hindurch. Er ging auf vier lange Tische zu, die wie die in der Großen Halle aussahen.

In der Hoffnung, dass die Anordnung der Tische auch der in der Halle entsprach, steuerte er auf den Tisch zu, der für die Gryffindors bestimmt sein musste. Er sah die bereits angerichteten vielfältigen Speisen und machte beim Schokoladenpudding halt. In letzter Zeit hatte er Potter beim Essen beobachtet und herausgefunden, dass dieser immer beim Schokoladenpudding zugegriffen hatte. Severus hoffte inständig, dass Potter das auch heute tat.

Vorsichtig, damit die Hauselfen, die ihm immer wieder misstrauische Blicke zuwarfen, nichts mitbekamen, gab er in jedes Puddingschälchen ein bis zwei Tropfen Veritaserum. Das müsste auf jeden Fall genügen.

Er nahm sich ein, zwei Teile vom Tisch, damit diese dummen, aber auch neugierigen Hauselfen dachten, er wolle nur was zum Essen abstauben und verließ die Küche wieder – äußerst zufrieden mit sich selbst. Das Mittagessen konnte kommen!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vor lauter Nervosität bekam Severus kaum etwas herunter. Bis jetzt war er sich sicher, dass das Veritaserum unfehlbar wäre. Doch war das auch wirklich der Fall? Würde er sein Ziel erreichen oder sich noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten bringen?

Er knabberte lustlos an seiner Hähnchenkeule und beobachtete dabei seine _Zielperson_. Potter, Black, Lupin und Pettigrew saßen inmitten der anderen Gryffindors und schienen sich wieder mal köstlich zu amüsieren. Lachend und schwatzend verdrückten sie ihr Essen. Severus konnte es gar nicht erwarten, dass sie endlich zum Nachtisch übergingen.

Endlich hatte sich Potter tatsächlich einen Schokopudding geschnappt und Severus jubelte innerlich, doch dann ging etwas schief. Lily Evans, Potters Schwarm, kam in die Halle und Potter vergaß augenblicklich zu essen. Sie nahm etwas entfernt von ihm Platz und Potter stützte sein Kinn auf die Hand und starrte sie die ganze Zeit über an.

Severus hätte toben können. Kaum kam sie in die Nähe und Potter benahm sich wie der letzte Idiot! Sie würde ihm noch seinen ganzen schönen Plan zunichte machen.

Jetzt beugte sich Black zu Potter hinüber und schien irgendetwas zu fragen, doch Potter achtete nicht weiter auf ihn und wedelte nur genervt mit seiner freien Hand. Zu Severus´ grenzenlosem Entsetzen schnappte sich Black daraufhin den Schokoladenpudding und fing an, ihn Löffel für Löffel in sich hineinzuschaufeln.

WAS TAT ER DA? Warum nahm der sich nicht einfach eine eigene Schale? Doch anscheinend hatten heute außergewöhnlich viele Gryffindors Appetit auf Schokoladenpudding, denn als Severus sich seinen Hals verrenkte, sah er, dass die meisten von ihnen sich einen genommen hatten. Es war wohl keiner mehr übrig gewesen. Natürlich nicht! Wie konnte er nur denken, dass er heute Glück hatte und alles reibungslos verlief! NA SCHÖN! Dann eben nicht Potter! Dann musste eben Black herhalten.

Severus wusste nicht genau, wann das Veritaserum beginnen würde zu wirken. Doch er hoffte, dass das nicht schon am Tisch der Fall wäre. Er würde Black doch lieber gern irgendwo in einem stillen Eckchen befragen.

Stinkwütend beobachtete er Black, als plötzlich am hinteren Ende des Gryffindortisches ein Tumult ausbrach. „Was meinst du damit, ich wäre eine verpickelte Nervensäge?" brüllte ein schlaksiger Junge, dessen Gesicht tatsächlich eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einer Kraterlandschaft aufwies.

Das Gesicht des Jungen war jetzt puterrot und Severus hätte schwören können, dass auch Dampf aus seinen Nasenlöchern kam. Sein Gegenüber, ein fast leeres Puddingschälchen vor sich, antwortete etwas. Und es schien nichts Nettes gewesen zu sein, denn als Reaktion darauf, klatschte der gerade Beleidigte ihm sein Cremetörtchen ins Gesicht und stürmte wutschnaubend gen Ausgang.

Kurz darauf verließ ein Gryffindor-Mädchen weinend die Große Halle und Severus begann es zu dämmern. Potter wäre natürlich nicht der einzige, bei dem das Veritaserum wirkte. Er stöhnte auf, was ihm ein paar scheele Seitenblicke seiner Tischnachbarn einbrachte. Sie ignorierend, hoffte er, dass wenigstens die anderen betroffenen Gryffindors ihr Mundwerk im Zaum hielten und dass Black endlich die Halle verließ.

Endlich taten ihm Black und seine Kumpanen den Gefallen und gingen hinaus. Severus folgte ihnen vorsichtig. Doch wie sollte er Black allein erwischen?

Er konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen, als Black mit etwas unsicheren Schritten die Gruppe verließ und in Richtung Toilette ging. Severus schlich ihm nach, darauf bedacht, dass die anderen der Gruppe ihn nicht bemerkten. Als er die Toilette betrat, sah er erfreut, dass sie allein waren. _Na, vielleicht war der Tag doch nicht so übel!_

Black drehte sich zu ihm um und Severus schluckte. Doch zu Severus´ Erstaunen hatte er nicht, wie sonst immer, eine grausame Bemerkung auf den Lippen. Black starrte ihn einfach nur an. Severus atmete erleichtert auf. Das Serum wirkte also auch bereits an ihm. Severus kniete sich hin und überprüfte sicherheitshalber, ob auch niemand in den Kabinen steckte. Dann erhob er sich wieder und richtete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Black.

„Hallo Black! Ich habe ein paar Fragen an dich, die du mir wahrheitsgetreu beantworten wirst. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja!" antwortete Black matt und ohne jede Emotion und Severus beglückwünschte sich selbst zu seinem erfolgreichen Rezept. Doch es war keine Zeit dafür, er musste sich beeilen, denn jeden Moment konnte jemand hereinkommen.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr ein paar Nächte im Monat verschwindet. Wohin geht ihr?"

„In die heulende Hütte", antworte Black und Severus riss die Augen auf. Die heulende Hütte befand sich in Hogsmeade und das lag nicht gleich um die Ecke. Außerdem konnte man nicht einfach aus Hogwarts verschwinden.

„Wie kommt ihr dahin?"

„Durch die peitschende Weide."

„Wie...'durch die peitschende Weide'?" fragte Severus verwundert.

„Im Wurzelwerk ist ein Eingang zu einem Tunnel, der zur heulenden Hütte führt."

„Wie kommt ihr an den ausschlagenden Ästen der Weide vorbei?"

„Wenn man sich von der Westseite nähert, kann man auf einen Knoten am unteren Stamm der Weide drücken. Dann wird die Weide für eine Weile starr."

„Wann werdet ihr wieder dorthin gehen?"

„Mittwoch, in zwei Wochen."

Severus holte schon zur nächsten Frage aus, als er plötzlich sich nähernde Schritte vor der Toilette hörte. „Gut, du kannst jetzt zum Unterricht gehen", sagte er schnell zu Black und ging zu den Waschbecken, um vorzutäuschen, er wasche sich die Hände.

Black setzte sich in Bewegung und als er die Tür öffnen wollte, kamen auch schon Lucius Malfoy und seine Anhängerschaft herein. Black drängte sich ohne ein Wort an ihnen vorbei, was Malfoy mit einer hochgezogenen Braue quittierte. Er mochte es nicht sonderlich, ignoriert zu werden, doch bei Black hielt er sich zurück. Der war einfach zu unberechenbar.

„Da bist du ja, Severus", sagte er stattdessen ihm zugewandt. Seine aalglatte Art jagte Severus regelrecht Schauer des Ekels über den Rücken. „Ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum du dich vorhin nicht zu uns gesetzt hast. Du wirst doch wohl nicht dein Versprechen vergessen haben und mir deshalb aus dem Weg gehen?"

Severus wollte Potter vorhin ungestört beobachten und setzte sich deshalb lieber etwas außer Reichweite von Malfoy, dem ‚Ungekrönten' von Slytherin. Severus hatte die Chance bekommen dazu zu gehören, musste sich vorher jedoch noch beweisen. Malfoy hatte schnell Severus´ herausragendstes Talent erkannt und hatte ihm den Auftrag erteilt, einen sehr schwierigen Trank zu brauen. Zum Glück hatte er ihn fertig und musste ihn nur noch holen.

„Nein, das war es nicht! Ich brauchte nur etwas Ruhe, um die Daten für die Klassenarbeit nachher durchzugehen", log er.

„Soll das heißen, dass du bei mir keine Ruhe hast, Severus?"

„Nein, das nicht. Ich...ich kann den Trank sofort holen, wenn du willst", versuchte Severus abzulenken.

„Ja, tu das!"

Severus verließ eilig die Toilette. Malfoy hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Er hätte Black zu gern noch gefragt, was sie jeden Monat in der heulenden Hütte machten. Aber das würde er ja bald mit eigenen Augen sehen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius Black blinzelte heftig. Langsam erreichten die Bilder seiner Umgebung auch wieder sein Gehirn. Er schien sich im Fach „Wahrsagen" zu befinden und die bewusstseinsöffnenden Substanzen in der Luft, trugen auch nicht gerade dazu bei, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Denn der fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand kräftig in seinen Gehirnwindungen herumgewühlt und nichts da gelassen, wo es eigentlich hingehörte. Alles drehte sich vor seinen Augen und ihm wurde schlecht. Stöhnend verschränkte er seine Arme vor sich auf dem Tisch und legte seinen Kopf auf die Unterarme.

„Na Alter, bis du endlich wieder bei dir? Du sahst ja aus, als würdest du mit offenen Augen schlafen!" flüsterte James dicht an seinem Ohr. Sirius zuckte zusammen. Jedes Geräusch bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Er stöhnte erneut auf. Dann atmete er tief durch, ließ weiterhin seinen Kopf auf den Armen liegen und schloss außerdem krampfhaft seine Augen, um jedes unnötige Quäntchen Licht auszuschließen. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er sich nicht hier, vor aller Augen, übergeben müssen.

Sirius versuchte seine Gehirnwindungen wieder in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken und herauszufinden, was passiert war und wie er eigentlich hierher kam. Das letzte, woran er sich erinnerte, war, dass er vom Essen und dringend noch mal auf die Toilette musste. Dazu schien es aber nicht gekommen zu sein, denn er spürte, dass seine Blase kurz vorm Platzen stand. Sirius versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch dabei wurde ihm wieder übel. ER MUSSTE HIER RAUS! Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, richtete sich vorsichtig auf, schnappte seine Tasche und lief zur Falltür. Er konnte noch hören, wie seine Lehrerin nach ihm rief, doch er ignorierte sie und lief weiter die Leiter hinunter. Zu allererst einmal musste er unbedingt auf die Toilette, bevor er sich noch vor irgendjemanden blamierte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius lag mit offenen Augen, den Armen unterm Kopf verschränkt, langgestreckt auf dem Bett. Seinen Bettvorhang hatte er zugezogen. Einmal weil Neumond war und er sowieso nichts sehen konnte und ein andern mal, weil er James aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Nachdem er „Wahrsagen" verlassen hatte, verschwand er für den Rest des Tages in der heulenden Hütte. Er versuchte dort wieder zu Verstand zu kommen und herauszufinden was heute Mittag eigentlich geschehen war. Als all seine Sinne endlich wieder vernünftig funktionierten, fielen ihm ein paar Einzelheiten wieder ein. Unzusammenhängende Bilder von ... Snape und – er könnte schwören, da war auch dieser schleimige Malfoy gewesen. Ihm lag ein riesiger Kloß im Magen, der ihn vermuten ließ, dass heute Mittag etwas vor sich gegangen war, das ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde. Doch er konnte nicht erfassen, was das war.

Nachdem er wieder zurück in Hogwarts war, ging er gleich in seinen Schlafraum und verzog sich in sein Bett. Bei den anderen Schülern gab er vor, erkältet zu sein. Auch James wimmelte er erfolgreich ab.

Sirius legte sich auf die Seite und versuchte etwas zu schlafen. Er war erschöpft und hatte morgen mit Sicherheit eine Menge zu erklären. Dazu brauchte er einen klaren Kopf.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Snape stellte ihm Fragen und er beantwortete einfach alle. Wieso konnte er nicht verstehen, worum es in diesen Fragen ging? Er sah immer wieder Bilder von der peitschenden Weide und der heulenden Hütte, die sich mit Bildern vom hell strahlenden Vollmond abwechselten. Dann schob sich wieder Snapes übergroßes Riechorgan vor sein Blickfeld und er stellte wieder irgendwelche Fragen. Dazu riss er seinen Mund weit auf und es kamen spitze verfaulte Zähne zum Vorschein, die ihm immer näher kamen.

Sirius fuhr aus dem Schlaf. Mit pochendem Herzen und kaltem Schweiß auf der Stirn saß er in seinem Bett und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Was war denn das gewesen? Was hatten diese ganzen Bilder zu bedeuten? Vor allem, was hatte Snape dabei zu suchen?

Sirius stand auf, zog seine Puschen an und ging leise hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Feuer glomm nur noch ein wenig und er schürte es noch einmal. Dann setzte er sich auf den Teppich vor den Kamin, zog seine Beine an und legte seine Arme um die Knien. Verwirrt starrte er in die wärmenden Flammen.

Er hatte schon heute Nachmittag Bilder von Snape gesehen. Hatte er etwas mit seinem Blackout heute zu schaffen? Aber was hatte das mit der Weide und der Hütte zu tun? Es musste doch einen Grund geben, warum er die immer wieder gesehen hatte, während Snape ihm diese ominösen Fragen stellte.

Moment mal! Sirius setze sich auf. Konnte das ... sollte das heißen, Snape hatte ihn über die heulende Hütte und die peitschende Weide ausgefragt? Was ...? Wie viel hatte er ihm verraten? Was wusste Snape jetzt? Und vor allem, wie und wozu würde er dieses Wissen einsetzen? Was sollte er jetzt tun? ... Wie hatte Snape das bewerkstelligt? Er hatte ihm anscheinend ohne jede Gegenwehr alle Fragen beantwortet; ja, hatte es ja nicht einmal mitbekommen!

Hatte Snape ihn verflucht? Nein! Das hätte bestimmt jemand mitbekommen. Ein Zaubertrank? Snape konnte sehr gut mit seinem Zauberkesselchen umgehen. Aber das konnte auch nicht sein. Er hatte nur das gegessen und getrunken, was andere auch zu sich genommen hatten. Obwohl ... ein paar Schüler heute, hatten sich beim Essen sehr ungewöhnlich aufgeführt.

Sollte er James und Remus davon erzählen? Aber was würden sie davon halten? Er konnte nicht beweisen, dass er reingelegt wurde. Wie auch? Würden sie ihn für einen Schwächling oder einen Idioten halten? Oder einfach nur für einen Lügner? Dann könnte er auch gleich behaupten, er hätte alles freiwillig verraten. Dann hielten sie ihn vielleicht nur für leichtsinnig, im schlimmsten Fall für bescheuert. Darüber müsste er erst noch einmal gründlich nachdenken!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus konnte mal wieder sein Glück nicht fassen. Es waren zwei Wochen vergangen und weder Black noch einer seiner Kumpanen waren über ihn hergefallen und hatten ihn windelweich geprügelt; oder schlimmeres. Black schien sich wohl an nichts zu erinnern.

Und jetzt war es soweit! Es war Mittwoch, 14 Tage DANACH. Heute würde Severus erfahren, was die vier Gryffindors in der heulenden Hütte trieben und er würde dafür sorgen, dass der Direktor es erfährt und sie von der Schule fliegen. Und er wäre einmal nicht der Dumme.

Er war auf dem Weg zur peitschenden Weide. Der Vollmond strahlte hell vom leicht bewölkten Himmel herab. So hatte er keine Schwierigkeiten, den Weg zu sehen. Er hatte noch keinen der Vier gesehen. Waren sie schon drin oder kamen sie erst noch?

Severus stand am Rand einer Baumgruppe und schaute noch einmal zurück, um zu sehen, ob ihm jemand folgte oder eine der vier Zielpersonen zu sehen war. Von seiner Position aus hatte er auch eine gute Sicht auf die Weide und deren Umgebung. Nirgends rührte sich etwas. Also schlich Severus weiter.

Dann fiel ihm wieder etwas ein. Black hatte gesagt, man müsse sich der Weide von der Westseite nähern. Und ER kam natürlich genau von der entgegengesetzten Seite. Jetzt stand er vor der Wahl: Entweder er lief weiter durch die Bäume und umrundete die Weide, oder aber er rannte über die Lichtung und kam so direkt auf die Westseite. Dabei würde er viel Zeit sparen. Zeit, die die verhassten Gryffindors sonst vielleicht nutzen könnten, um wieder zu verschwinden. Das wollte er auf keinen Fall riskieren.

Er sah sich noch einmal um, nahm dann die Beine in die Hand und spurtete über die Lichtung zur nächsten Baumgruppe. Mit klopfendem Herzen versteckte er sich im Schatten eines Baumes und lehnte seinen Kopf dagegen. Hatte ihn jemand gesehen? Er stand dort noch einen Moment und lauschte in die Nacht. Doch außer seinem Herzschlag, der ihm regelrecht in den Ohren dröhnte, konnte er nichts hören.

Leise von Baum zu Baum huschend, bewegte er sich weiter auf die Weide zu. Wind war aufgekommen und sein Umhang bauschte sich um ihn. Ungeduldig warf er ihn sich über die Schultern nach hinten, damit er ihn nicht ständig beim Laufen behinderte.

Endlich war er bei der Weide angelangt; blieb jedoch in gebührendem Abstand stehen. Er hatte das Ding ausschlagen sehen! Und auf diese Erfahrung konnte er gut und gerne verzichten. Severus lehnte sich etwas nach vorn und versuchten den erwähnten Knoten am Stamm auszumachen. Natürlich waren – wie sollte es auch anders sein – mit dem Wind auch die dazugehörigen Wolken aufgezogen, die just in dem Moment entschieden hatten, dass es _vor_ dem Mond doch viel bequemer war.

Severus verdrehte die Augen, nahm seinen Zauberstab und mit einem „Lumos!" glimmte an der Spitze des Stabes ein Licht auf, das er auf die Weide richtete. Er musste sich noch etwas nähern, um die Einzelheiten des Stammes genau zu erkennen. DA! Da war der Knoten. Er war klein genug, um übersehen zu werden, wenn man nicht danachsuchte.

Doch seine Freude über die Entdeckung hatte ihn unvorsichtig werden lassen; die Weide schlug zu. Sie erwischte ihn an der Brust – heftig genug, um ihn einige Meter zurückzuschleudern. Zum Glück landete er _zwischen_ zwei Bäumen und auf weichem Boden. Die Landung war jedoch immer noch hart genug, um ihm die Luft aus den Lungen zu pressen.

Er blieb einen Moment liegen und versuchte eventuelle Verletzungen auszumachen. Er wollte seine Arme anheben und sie folgten seinen Anweisungen. Auch seine Beine schienen nichts abbekommen zu haben. Langsam stützte er sich auf seine Ellbogen und drückte seinen Oberkörper letztendlich ganz nach oben. Er strömte wieder Luft in seine Lungen und er war erleichtert, dass sich seine Rippen ohne Widerstand beugten. Nur die Stelle, wo ihn die Weide getroffen hatte, war taub. _Nun, damit konnte er leben! _

Severus stand ächzend auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Zauberstab, der ihm beim Aufprall aus der Hand geschleudert wurde. Nicht weit von seiner ‚Landestelle' fand er ihn.

In Ordnung. Er musste also etwas finden, mit dem er weit genug von der Weide wegbleiben konnte, aber auch an den Knoten herankam. Das Licht hatte gereicht um zu sehen, dass unterhalb des Knotens eine Öffnung im Wurzelgeflecht war, groß genug für einen Menschen, um durchzuschlüpfen. Wenigstens brauchte er danach nicht mehr suchen.

Severus ging zwischen den Bäumen umher und suchte einen Stock, der lang und kräftig genug für seine Zwecke war. Er schaffte mit seinem Zauberstab wieder Licht und fand prompt einen Stock; gleich in der Nähe. Er hob ihn auf und bemerkte, dass er an einem Ende leicht abgegriffen zu sein schien.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging auf sein Ziel zu, die Weide scharf im Auge behaltend. Er blieb, so weit es ging, von der Weide weg, streckte den Arm mit dem Stock aus und versuchte, den Knoten zu treffen; was sich als gar nicht so einfach herausstellte, denn sein Arm zitterte erbärmlich. Er atmete wieder tief ein, hielt die Luft an und versuchte es noch einmal – diesmal erfolgreich. Ohne lange zu überlegen ließ er den Stock fallen und sprang, mit den Füssen voran, in die Öffnung. Er rutschte in einer Art Erdrinne nach unten und landete hart auf den Fersen.

„Lumos!" Sein Zauberstab erstrahlte wieder und Severus begann aufgeregt dem Gang zu folgen. Es ging nicht so schnell, wie er sich gewünscht hätte, denn der Tunnel war so niedrig, dass er sich bücken musste. In dieser Stellung zu laufen, war wirklich äußerst unbequem! Und als ob die niedrige Decke nicht schon reichen würde, musste er sich auch noch vor Erdlöchern vorsehen, die es geradezu auf ihn abgesehen hatten.

Langsam hatte er das Gefühl, der Gang führe nirgends hin – so lang zog er sich. War es wirklich so weit nach Hogsmead? Außerdem hatte er ständig das Gefühl, er würde verfolgt. Er höre Schritte. Doch wenn er anhielt und lauschte, war nichts zu hören. Als er schon langsam die Hoffnung aufgab, ging es wieder bergauf und er stand vor dem Eingang zur heulenden Hütte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

„Kannst du mir mal verraten, was du so lange zu trödeln hattest?" grummelte James in Sirius´ Richtung. „Remus muss schon längst in der Hütte sein. Du weißt genau, was passiert, wenn er die Kontrolle verliert!"

„Ist ja gut! Ich bin ja jetzt da, oder?" fauchte Sirius zurück. „Es wird schon nicht gleich was passieren! Schließlich kommt er aus der heulenden Hütte nicht raus!" _Und hoffentlich versucht nicht ein gewisser Blödmann hineinzukommen,_ wünschte er insgeheim. Er hatte sich lange nicht entscheiden können, ob er heute nun mitgehen sollte oder nicht. Schließlich schalt er sich selbst ein Idiot und stieß zu den bereits wartenden James und Peter, die natürlich nicht sonderlich begeistert waren, jetzt erst wegzukommen.

Inzwischen bewegten sie sich in Richtung der peitschenden Weide. Sie brauchten kaum im Schutz der Bäume zu laufen, da der Mond gut von Wolken verdeckt wurde. Plötzlich blieb James stehen.

„Seht ihr das auch?" fragte er und deutete durch die Bäume in Richtung Weide.

„Was?" fragten Sirius und Peter gemeinsam. Sirius stierte angestrengt in die angegebene Richtung. Dann sah er es auch. In der Ferne ‚schwebte' ein schwaches Licht. Es musste dicht an der Weide sein.

„Wer kann das sein?" murmelte James leise. Zu dieser Frage schwieg Sirius lieber. Ihm schwante bereits, wer sich dort herumtrieb.

„Meinst du, das ist ein Mensch?" wisperte Peter ängstlich?

James warf ihm einen scheelen Seitenblick zu und antwortete sarkastisch: „Nein, Peter! Du hast recht! Es ist eine Ansammlung von Wer-Glühwürmchen, die nur darauf warten, dass sie sich auf uns stürzen können."

Peter riss die Augen auf und quiekte: „Wirklich? Kennst du einen Fluch gegen sie?"

James verdrehte stöhnend die Augen und lief leise weiter, dem Licht entgegen. „Wir werden ja sehen, was da los ist!"

Widerstrebend folgte ihm Peter und Sirius schloss sich ihnen an. Er überlegte immer noch, wie er seinen Freunden die Anwesenheit Snapes erklären sollte.

Als sie die Lichtung erreichten, konnten sie im hervorlugenden Mondlicht gerade noch sehen, wie Snape mit einem – wohl ihrem – Stock auf den Knoten drückte und mit einem Satz in der Öffnung der Weide verschwand.

„Wie zum Kuckuck...", stammelte James und wollte Snape im nächsten Moment hinterherhetzen.

„Warte!" rief Sirius und hielt James am Arm fest. „Warum lässt du ihn nicht einfach mit Remus Bekanntschaft machen? Wenn er uns schon hinterher schnüffeln will, dann soll er doch erst einmal bekommen, was er verdient!"

James starrte ihn sprachlos an und Peter kicherte im Hintergrund. „Bist du verrückt?" fragte James, der seine Sprache plötzlich wiedergefunden hatte. „Wenn Remus ihn in seinem Zustand in die Finger kriegt, dann ist Snape nicht mehr wert als Hackfleisch!"

„Dann soll er doch!" blaffte Sirius zurück. „Er hat´s doch nicht besser verdient!"

„Hast du dabei auch mal an Remus gedacht? Hast du die geringste Ahnung, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn er Snape verletzen oder gar töten würde? Schlimmer noch: Was wird passieren, wenn herauskommt, dass Snape von einem Tier zerfleischt wurde? Meinst du nicht, die hier Eingeweihten würden nicht eins und eins zusammenzählen?"

Sirius schluckte. Das hatte er wirklich nicht in Betracht gezogen. Das Remus zu schaden kommt, wollte er nicht!

Während er sich von dem Schock erholte, setzte James bereits Snape nach. Sirius und Peter folgten ihm. Sie rannten in Windeseile über die Lichtung. Die Weide war noch starr und so konnten sie ohne weitere Verzögerung in die Öffnung hechten. Sie zückten ihre Zauberstäbe, um sich Licht zu verschaffen und rannten, so schnell es die gebückte Haltung erlaubte, den Tunnel entlang. Zum Glück kannten sie die Stolperstellen bereits in- und auswendig. Doch trotzdem war ihnen der Tunnel nie so lang vorgekommen.

„Wie hat er das nur herausbekommen?" jappste James atemlos.

„Ähm...ich glaube, da musst du dich wohl an mich halten", brachte Sirius gepresst hervor. „Ich habe es ihm gesagt."

James stoppte plötzlich, so dass Sirius und Peter in ihn hineinrannten, und sah Sirius wütend an. „Wieso das denn?"

„Weil ich es bis vor ein paar Minuten noch für einen guten Scherz gehalten habe!" log Sirius und drückte sich an ihm vorbei. Auch James nahm die Verfolgung wieder auf und überholte Sirius. Er legte noch an Geschwindigkeit zu, als vor ihnen ein Licht auftauchte. Sie mussten fast bei der Hütte sein. Das würde knapp werden!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus trat näher an die heulende Hütte. Mit klopfendem Herzen streckte er die Hand aus, um die Tür zu öffnen. Kurz davor hielt er inne. Er hatte das Gefühl, etwas gehört zu haben und lauschte in Richtung Tür. _War das grade ein Knurren?_ Er konzentrierte sich noch einmal auf das Innere der Hütte, konnte da drinnen aber nichts hören.

Vorsichtig drückte er jetzt die Tür auf. Dann geschah alles auf einmal. Im Licht seines Zauberstabes blickte er in ein Paar kalter Augen, gleichzeitig wurde er von starken Händen zurückgerissen und in die Dunkelheit des Tunnels geschleudert.

Es war jetzt stockdunkel. Er hörte ein Heulen, den Knall einer zufallenden Tür, wieder ein grauenerregendes Heulen und befürchtete, er würde sich jeden Moment ins Höschen machen. _Was war hier los?_

Ein „Lumos" erhellte die Dunkelheit und James Potter stand vor ihm; mit einem mörderischen Blick auf den sonst so arroganten Zügen. „Es wird Zeit für dich in die Schule zurückzugehen!" presste er unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

In dem Moment sah Severus seinen Zauberstab, der nur ein paar Zentimeter von seiner Hand weg lag. Er wollte ihn schnappen, doch Potters „Stupor!" ließ alles um ihn herum schwarz werden.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Verdammt!" knurrte James. Hinter ihm öffnete sich die Tür zur heulenden Hütte und Sirius kam mit gezücktem leuchtendem Zauberstab heraus. „Peter behält ein Auge auf Remus." Und mit einem Blick auf Snape meinte er: „Wir sollten den hier raus schaffen."

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht!" brüllte James ihn an. „Wie sollen wir das nur wieder hinbiegen?"

Sirius sah James ruhig an. „Willst **du** mir etwa eine Moralpredigt halten?" fragte er und zog seine Augenbrauen fast an den Haaransatz. „Ich wollte ihm eins auswischen. Das war zwar nicht sonderlich durchdacht, ist aber auch kein Grund, hier den wilden Mann zu markieren. Mach dir keine Gedanken, James!" meinte er und beugte sich zu Snape hinunter, um ihn am Arm zu packen. „Ich werde mit Snape reden. Das hier wird keine Konsequenzen haben!" Damit schaute er zu James hoch und fragte: „Hilfst du mir jetzt, oder muss ich ihn allein zurück schleifen?"

Doch James ließ sich nicht beirren. „Als ob Snape sich von dir beruhigen lassen würde! Er hat Remus gesehen! **Und** er hat uns gesehen! Wir werden spätestens morgen von der Schule geflogen sein!"

Sirius seufzte und ließ Snape wieder fallen. „Glaub mir, James. Snivellus hat guten Grund, den Mund zu halten. Er mag ein Idiot sein, aber er ist nicht dumm! Und jetzt beruhige dich und lass ihn uns endlich hier heraus bringen!"

„Woher willst du das alles wissen?"

„Nimm es einfach, wie es ist! Mehr erfährst du von mir nicht!" Mit diesen Worten steckte er sich Snapes Zauberstab, den er gerade bemerkt hatte, in die Umhangtasche, schnappte sich wieder eine Seite von Snape und wartete geduldig darauf, dass James endlich an der anderen Seite anpackte. _Der_ resignierte letztendlich, da er von Sirius wohl wirklich nichts mehr erfahren würde, und fasste Snapes anderen Arm. Gemeinsam schleppten sie ihn schnaufend den Tunnel zurück. Mit jedem Schritt wuchs Sirius´ Wut auf Snape. Der sollte ja nicht versuchen, sie beim Direktor anzuschwärzen. Er wäre momentan fähig, und würde diese Kakerlake in der Luft zerreißen; und zwar mit Genuss.

Der Schweiß rann ihnen ihn Strömen den Rücken herunter, als sie an der Öffnung der Weide ankamen. James ging voran und zog Snape nach oben, während Sirius von unten kräftig schob. Er war sich sicher, dass James dabei bei weitem besser davon kam. Ständig rammte irgendein Körperteil von Snape ihn. Entweder traf ihn eine Hand im Gesicht oder Genick, oder einer seiner Füße erwischte seine Schenkel und er musste tierisch aufpassen, dass er ihn nicht an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle traf. Wenn Snape nicht bewusstlos wäre, hätte Sirius schwören können, der Kerl mache das absichtlich!

Nachdem James auf den Knoten drückte, zogen sie Snape ganz nach draußen und brachten ihn in den Schutz der Bäume.

„Du solltest nach Remus und Peter sehen!" empfahl Sirius James. Der wollte zwar etwas erwidern, doch Sirius stoppte ihn mit: „Ich mache das hier!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Enervate!"

Snape blinzelte und richtete sich langsam auf. Er stöhnte leise und rieb sich die Arme. Sirius lächelte befriedigt. Er und James hatten kräftig angepackt und Snape würde so einige blaue Flecken davon tragen.

„Wir haben etwas zu bereden!" sprach er Snape an.

Der warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und antwortete: „Was haben _wir_ schon zu bereden? Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich dort unten gesehen habe, doch es wird euch das Genick brechen!"

„Wohl kaum!" konterte Sirius ruhig. „Der Direktor weiß über uns Bescheid und der einzige, der hier Ärger bekommen wird, bist du!" Er blickte in Snapes ungläubiges Gesicht. Natürlich würde er ihm nicht sagen, dass der Direktor nur von Remus wusste und nichts über die Aktivitäten der anderen drei.

„Was glaubst du wohl, was der Direktor davon halten wird, dass du deine Magie an mir ausprobiert hast, um Informationen von mir zu erzwingen? Ganz zu Schweigen von den anderen Schülern aus Gryffindor, die deinem feigen Angriff ebenfalls ausgeliefert waren! Und meinst du, er freut sich darüber, dass du dich bei Nacht und Nebel hier draußen herumtreibst, um denen nachzuspionieren, denen er seine Erlaubnis erteilte?"

„Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir das abnehme?" zischte Snape. „Warum sollte der Direktor _euch _die Erlaubnis erteilen, euch in der Hütte herumzutreiben?"

„Warum fragst du ihn nicht einfach selbst?" Sirius lächelte arrogant zu Snape hinunter. „Ach, ich vergaß! Dazu müsstest du ihm ja auch sagen, weshalb du über alles Bescheid weißt!"

Snape sprang auf. Seine Lippen waren nur noch zwei weiße Striche und seine Kinnmuskeln arbeiteten unter seiner Haut, als er mit den Zähnen malte. Er starrte Sirius eine ganze Weile an und zischte dann zwischen seinen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor: „Und was jetzt?"

Gleichgültige Ruhe vortäuschend - atmete Sirius tief durch und blickte einen Moment auf den Boden, als würde er nach einem Ausweg suchen. Dann setzte er seinen letzten Bluff ein. „Ich würde dich, für das, was du getan hast, gern von der Schule verweisen lassen. Dann müsste ich wenigstens deinen Anblick nicht ständig ertragen müssen. Doch dazu würde auch die Aufgabe, die wir zu erledigen haben, ans Licht kommen. Und das würde der Direktor gar nicht gern sehen! Deshalb werde ich den Mund halten, auch wenn mir dabei die Galle hochkommt. Das ist die beste Lösung für uns alle. Also sieh zu, dass du in dein Bettchen kommst und lass dich bis dahin nicht erwischen! Vergiss, was du weißt, und ich vergesse, was ich weiß!" Sirius gab Snape seinen Zauberstab zurück, den der ihm aus der Hand riss, sich umdrehte und ohne ein weiteres Wort zum Schloss zurück ging. Sirius nahm das als Zustimmung und ging erleichtert zurück zur peitschenden Weide, um seine Freunde zu beruhigen.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

So, det wärs! Hat es euch gefallen? Wenn ja, könnt ihr es mir ja mit Hilfe des kleinen lila Button unten sagen. Wenn nicht, dann dürft ihr ihn auch benutzen;-)!

VLG

Rosifer


End file.
